Falling in Love is Hard on the Knees
by trainspotting22
Summary: Rory left with Jess following the end on her freshman year at Yale. They moved in to an apartment in New York, but an arguement drove them apart. RoryJess LorelaiLuke
1. Default Chapter

Cold and empty. That's how I felt when I saw him drive away. We had a fight, so what? We had fought before, but this time it was different, it seemed so…final. And now here I am, running away from my problems instead of facing them head on.

"Last stop, Stars Hollow!" the old man announced, in his tattered blues suit. I am home, but it doesn't feel like home.

As I enter town I walk into Luke's Diner for a hot cup of coffee- not because I am tired, or because I need the extra warmth, but because I know that Luke is the only person that wont bombard me with questions I'm not ready to answer.

The 'Sorry, We're Closed' sign was hanging on the door, but he hadn't locked up yet. When he saw me he reached for the coffee pot and poured me a cup of the dark, bitter liquid. As I sat down neither of us said a word.

Luke knew what had happened, I didn't know how, but he knew. He knew that I had left with Jess, Mom must have told him, but he also knew what had happened.

Luke offered to drive me home, but I told him I would walk, I needed to be alone.

AN: yup, I know---its short, but I promise to update as soon as possible, I just really needed to get this first chapter out there. I love hearing what you think!

(Constructive criticism=good---whining because you don't like RoryJess (with a hint of LukeLorelai)=bad)

So please review! Reviews make the world go round!


	2. Home Sweet Home

AN: I didn't like the "flow" of the first chapter so I decided to write this next chapter in a different way. R&R-please and thank you

(NightRory steps in to the house where Lorelai is waiting)

Rory: Hey mom.

Lorelai: How're you doing?

Rory: I'm okay.

Lorelai: You sure? Do you want to talk about it?

Rory: Maybe later, ill be fine, promise. I just need to get back to a normal routine, I'm going to be all right.

Lorelai: Fine, but let me know when you want to talk about this. I really don't like to see you hurting.

Rory: Yeah, well… I'm going to try to get some sleep.

Lorelai: I washed your sheets, want me to make your bed?

Rory: Thanks mom, I'm going to go take a shower.

Lorelai: You might want to let the water heat up for a few minutes.

Rory: Why a few minutes?

Lorelai: I think something wrong with the water heater.

Rory: Can't you just call someone to fix it?

Lorelai: Luke said he'd do it this weekend.

Rory: So we're going to have three days with no hot water.

Lorelai: There is to hot water, you just need to wait for it. Patience my dear, Patience.

AN- I know my chapters are too short, the next one will be longer.


	3. Sexy Spanish Ross

(Lorelai is in the living room watching Friends when Rory enters and sits next to her. Lorelai doesn't even notice her)

Rory: What the heck are you watching?

Lorelai: The Friends Rerun Extravaganza

Rory: I can see that, but why is Rachel speaking Spanish?

Lorelai: I pressed the wrong button on the remote three episodes ago and I don't know how to change it back.

Rory: Here, let my try to fix it.

Lorelai: NO! Don't take away mi Amigos!

Rory: Mom, snap out of it! Why would you want to watch friends in Spanish, you don't even speak Spanish.

Lorelai: Yeah, but Spanish Ross has a sexier voice than regular Ross.

Rory: I give up.

(A few episodes later Lorelai turns of the television and (avoiding the whole 'Jess" subject) walks into the kitchen, followed closely by Rory.)

Lorelai: So, do we have dinner tonight?

Rory: You mean grandma/grandpa dinner? I'm not sure; I think the whole grandma grandpa thing is still a little dicey. Maybe we should call just to make sure.

Lorelai: but which one do we call?

Rory: Hmm… Well grandpa is the one with the house.

Lorelai: Well yeah, but technically grandma was the whole dinner planner…person.

Rory: True, so what are we going to do? I don't want to just show up when there is no dinner, but I don't want to not show up and have dinner waiting there for us. So we should call someone right? But what if we call grandpa and there is no dinner think of how awkward that could be!

Lorelai: Rory, honey, you're blabbering.

Rory: Sorry. But what should we do?

Lorelai: Well we could always just peek through the window.

Rory: Lucy, you and you harebrained schemes.

Lorelai: Come on Ethel.

(An hour later Rory and Lorelai are driving)

Lorelai: So I'm thinking, we go up to the kitchen and just sneak a peek and no ones the wiser.

Rory: Are you sure this is a good idea? We could just tell him we were in the neighborhood.

Lorelai: Why on earth would we be here if we weren't going to the house, we don't even know anyone else here.

Rory: There must be another way.

Lorelai: (parking the car) I am sorry Rory, but this is the only way.

Rory: Sure, why not.

(They both exit the car)

AN- My chapters are getting longer, slowly but surely!!! And I really wanted to thank TeXaS vBaLl 13 for my very first review, you made my day!


End file.
